Dia dos Namorados
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scolily) "Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos, e sua boca se abriu em um "o" perfeito. Sorri, satisfeito com sua reação."


**Título:** Dia dos Namorados | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter | **Gênero:** Romance| **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | Formato **:** One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Scolily) "Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos, e sua boca se abriu em um "o" perfeito. Sorri, satisfeito com sua reação."

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Aqui está minha primeira fic de 2016 ^^! Espero que gostem dela. Eu adorei escrevê-la. Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L** **.**

 **DIA DOS NAMORADOS**

Olhei em volta do salão de chá de Madame Puddifoot, com os braços cruzados, impaciente. O local estava lotado de casais de namorados, abraçados e tomando chocolate quente. Nas paredes cor de creme estavam colados corações e balões vermelhos. Era dia dos Namorados e tinha combinado um encontro com minha namorada, mas ela estava atrasada. Garotas! De vez em quando, por entre as conversas, se escutava uma risadinha mais fina, acompanhada por outra mais grave. Parecia que compartilhavam segredos que só eles sabiam. Bufei de impaciência, descruzando os braços e olhei para o relógio que tinha em meu pulso, presente de aniversário de minha ruivinha. Vi que já eram três da tarde. Ela estava quarenta e cinco minutos atrasada. Tamborilei os dedos na mesa, me sentindo cada vez mais impaciente. _"O que ela estaria fazendo para demorar tanto?"_ Um palpite me surgiu _"Será que era o idiota do irmão dela que a estava atrasando?"_ Bufei mais uma vez e retirei algumas mechas de meu cabelo da frente do rosto. James Potter tinha sido dos poucos que tinha ficado contra meu namoro. Reparei que algumas pessoas estavam olhando para mim e fiz uma pose neutra, digna de Malfoy. Meu avô ficaria orgulhoso, se me visse agora. Algumas pessoas voltaram suas atenções para seus respetivos namorados, mas outras não. Esperei, com as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa e olhado para a porta, que eles se virassem enquanto sentia meu coração batendo descompassadamente contra meu peito, com o nervosismo. Pelo canto do olho percebi, aliviado que, aos poucos, eles deixavam de me olhar. Tentando aliviar um pouco meu estado de nervos, toquei sutilmente no bolso de meu casaco, onde se encontrava meu presente. A porta do salão de chá se abriu e vi James Potter, entrando acompanhado por uma Ravenclaw morena do sétimo ano. Potter com seu ar esnobe e ela olhando apaixonadamente para ele. Não me contive e revirei os olhos, enquanto pensava: _"Coitada, mais uma que terá seu coração despedaçado"._ Eu não entendia as garotas. Mesmo sabendo como Potter era, elas andavam atrás dele, como se quisessem ser mais uma da lista dele. Juro que Potter namorou mais alunas em Hogwarts do que ganhou nos jogos de Quidditch para Slytherin. Por minha culpa, devo acrescentar. Tenho que admitir que sou muito bom Apanhador e que minhas disputas com Potter acabam sempre com nós dois na enfermaria, de tão renhido que o jogo se torna. Enquanto Potter e a garota se sentavam, a porta se abriu novamente e observei Albus entrando com Rose Weasley. Estavam abraçados e conversavam animadamente. Al olhou para mim e fez um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse: "Calma, ela já vem ai". Acenei com a cabeça, agradecendo e coloquei os braços em cima da mesa, um pouco mais tranquilo. Eu e Albus éramos os melhores amigos desde o primeiro ano. Não só nos sentávamos um ao lado do outro nas aulas, como também dormíamos no mesmo dormitório e partilhávamos nossas preocupações. Ao contrário do Potter arrogante, Al tinha apoiado meu relacionamento com sua irmã caçula. Vi Potter e Albus alisando seus cabelos rebeldes e dei uma risadinha baixa e discreta. Aqueles cabelos eram uma maldição de família. Sempre que eu lhe dizia isso, Al se começava a rir, mas dizia que os adorava e que faziam parte de seu "charme natural. Nisso, eu também tinha de concordar. Al era bombardeado com pedidos de garotas para sair mas ele, ao contrário do irmão, não aceitava. Preferia estudar e se dedicar de corpo e alma ao Quidditch. Mesmo sendo fisicamente diferentes, tinham gestos tão iguais. Fiquei observando Albus interagindo com sua prima, enquanto eles pediam a Madame Abbott sorvete de cerveja amanteigada. Essa ideia tinha surgido á cinco anos atrás, quando um aluno levou dez garrafas de cerveja amanteigada para Hogwarts e distribuiu como sorvete pelos alunos de sua Casa. Não me pergunte como ele conseguiu levar escondidas as garrafas, já que Filch nos examinava minuciosamente de cima a abaixo. Só sei que Minerva ficou furiosa com ele e a moda pegou. Senti uma mão pousando em meu ombro e estremeci com o susto. Olhei para cima e vi minha Lily olhando para mim, seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhando intensamente e percebi que seu rosto estava vermelho e sua respiração ofegante. Seu cabelo ruivo estava preso em uma trança, caindo por seu ombro. Lily me deu um selinho e senti o sabor do batom de coco que ela usava, seu sabor preferido. Ela se sentou á minha frente e se desculpou:

– Me perdoe a demora, Scorp. Mas é que eu encontrei Victoire e Teddy no Dedos de Mel e ficamos conversando. Perdi a hora. – Sorri, compreensivamente. Teddy e Victoire Lupin eram o terceiro casal modelo de Lily e ela os adorava. Primeiro vinham seus pais e depois seus avós maternos.

– E como eles estão? – Perguntei, curioso.

– Bem! – Exclamou Lily, com um grande sorriso no rosto – Vic está grávida!

– Sério? – Perguntei, sentindo minha boca se abrindo de espanto com a notícia. Pensei que, como eles tinham casado no ano passado, que iriam esperar uns anos para ter o primeiro filho, mas me enganei.

– Teddy está muito feliz! – Exclamou minha ruivinha, com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios rubros e me deu uma vontade louca de a beijar, mas me controlei. Percebi que ela estava nas nuvens com a notícia, já que foi uma das principais apoiantes do namoro deles.

– Provavelmente, ainda chama você para madrinha. – Comentei e ela me repreendeu, dizendo:

– Não diga bobagens. – No entanto, percebi que seus olhos tinham brilhado com minha observação.

– Bom, vamos pedir? – Perguntei, olhando em redor, tentando ver Madame Abbott.

– Pode ser. – Respondeu ela, olhando para James Potter. Percebi, pela coloração vermelha do rosto, que ela não tinha gostado de ver seu irmão galinha com mais uma garota. Tentando evitar que ela se levantasse e desse uns tapas merecidos nele, entrelacei minhas mãos nas dela. Lily olhou para mim e sorriu, a cor vermelha desaparecendo lentamente de seu rosto. Vi Madame Abbot vindo em nossa direção e esperei, enquanto acariciava de leve as mãos de Lily, que ainda deitava olhares assassinos a seu irmão. Madame Abbot parou a meu lado e perguntou:

– Boa tarde, o que desejam? – Olhei inquisitoriamente para minha namorada e apertei sua mão de leve, para que nos desse atenção. Lily estremeceu e se virou para a gente. Hesitou por uns momentos, mas pediu:

– Queria o "Sensação Gelante". – Ah, sim. Esqueci de mencionar. "Sensação Gelante" é o nome inventado para o sorvete de cerveja amanteigada. Um nome ridículo, na minha opinião, mas que fez furor entre meus colegas. Madame Abbott se virou para mim e perguntou:

– E você?

– O mesmo. – Respondi. Tenho que admitir que é a primeira vez que vou tomar esse sorvete, pois não sou muito fã de bebidas alcoólicas. Se meu avô me ouvisse, me deserdaria na hora. Afastei esses pensamentos e retirei minhas mãos das de Lily. Vi alguns namorados dando seus presentes para suas namoradas e elas sorrindo de alegria. Toquei no bolso do casaco e vi Lily retirando um embrulho verde de dentro da bolsa, que só agora tinha reparado que trazia. Ela me estendeu o presente e disse, timidamente:

– Abra. – Peguei no presente, curioso com o teria lá dentro e rasguei o papel que o envolvia. Vi que era um livro. Mas não era um livro qualquer. Era o novo livro de Newt Scamander, o bruxo mais fantástico de todos os tempos, que tinha viajado por inúmeros locais e tinha conhecido centenas de espécies novas. Nem preciso de dizer que sou fã dele. Apertei o livro contra mim, sentindo um enorme prazer dentro de mim. Sorri para minha namorada e agradeci:

– Obrigado. – Lily sorriu carinhosamente para mim e percebi que era minha vez de lhe dar o presente. Um pouco contrariado, pousei o livro em cima da mesa e fiz uma bola de papel com o embrulho. Coloquei a mão dentro do bolso e retirei meu embrulho. Os olhos de Lily brilharam como os de uma criança e estendeu os braços. Senti suas mãos temendo ligeiramente (ou seriam as minhas?), enquanto pegava no presente e olhava curiosa para ele, tentando descobrir o que era. Vi ela rasgando o papel de embrulho azul e abrindo a caixa de veludo vermelho. Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos, e sua boca se abriu em um "o" perfeito. Sorri, satisfeito com sua reação. Lily ergueu lentamente a mão e tirou com reverência o colar, enquanto dizia:

– Scorp, é lindo…

– Obrigado. – Agradeci e me lembrei dos meses que andei, desesperado, procurando por um bruxo capaz de fazer um colar como aquele. Era um colar de prata, com um lírio em diamante e uma serpente entrelaçando as pétalas, simbolizando nosso amor. Mas, vendo seu rosto radiado de felicidade, percebi que tinha valido a pena. Me levantei e me coloquei por detrás dela. Ela me estendeu o colar e eu o coloquei em seu delicado pescoço. Me senti observado e olhei para trás, vendo os irmãos Potters e suas companheiras me observando, curiosos. Sorri para Albus e lhe pisquei um olho, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele sorriu em resposta e continuou conversando com Rose, que olhava para ele, curiosa. Voltei a me sentar ao mesmo tempo que Madame Abbott trazia os sorvetes. Colocou as taças, com as colheres em cima do sorvete, e guardanapos brancos em cima da toalha vermelha e disse:

– São doze galeões. – Lily pegou em sua carteira, mas eu fiz um gesto em que dizia que pagava. Se minha avó soubesse que eu tinha permitido que uma moça tinha pago, ela me deserdaria. Peguei em algumas moedas de ouro e entreguei a Madame Abbott, que disse, enquanto admirava o colar de minha namorada:

– Obrigada e bom apetite.

– Obrigado. – Agradeci e voltei minha atenção para Lily, que tinha o símbolo na mão e o olhava com adoração. Ergueu o olhar para mim e disse:

– Eu te amo. - Sorri, sentindo meu coração se acelerar e meu peito se aquecendo com essas palavras.

– Eu também te amo. – Respondi e ela sorriu de volta. Senti que era transportado para outro lugar, onde só seu sorriso era visível. Agarrei sua mão livre, com a promessa de que, por mim, não a soltaria nunca mais.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Gostaria de informar que essa one-shot foi escrita dia 14/01, no mesmo dia que Alan Rickman faleceu. Simplesmente, não acredito que ele se foi. Se não viram, eu escrevi um pequeno texto, em sua memória, que está na fic " A Melhor Surpresa de Suas Vidas". Me digam, por favor, o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
